S.E.T.H.
S.E.T.H. (Self Evolving Thought Helix) is the main antagonist in the 1999 film Universal Soldier: The Return. He is a supercomputer system who controls other UniSols. He was portrayed by ths martial artist Michael Jai White, who also played Gambol in The Dark Knight. History S.E.T.H. is a super computer, an artificial intelligence system, created by the U.S. government to control new, improved UniSols. In the beginning, he is benevolent and good natured, but when he realised that the project UniSol is to be cancelled, he decided to rebel and find a way to survive. After a brutal slaughter in order to protect himself, he contacts Squid, one of the computer programmers who help in S.E.T.H. creation, but he was fired, because they thought that he was crazy. Squid had a special body stored just for S.E.T.H. and soon enough, S.E.T.H. acquires a body, which is more powerful than any other of UniSols (as Squid explains it "The best body, I pulled the best specimen and twich it up with nanotechnology. Muscle fiber five times stronger, faster... A super unisol with S.E.T.H's own matrix for a brain."). After getting his body and even killing his faithful subordinate, S.E.T.H's goal is to retrieve a code for his survival, and only the hero Luc Deveraux, an original UniSol who is the only one who knows the code. Not only must Luc contend with ambitious reporter Erin Young, who will not leave his side, but Luc must also contend with General Radford who wants to take extreme measures to stop S.E.T.H. himself. S.E.T.H. has arranged Romeo to kidnap Luc's injured 13-year-old daughter Hillary, killing Maggie in the process. Luc is the only person who can rescue Hillary, because Luc knows firsthand how a UniSol thinks, feels, and fights. Luc infiltrates the UniSol building, but finds Maggie, now revived as one of the UniSols. S.E.T.H is able to figure out the code himself, decides to kill Luc and raise Hillary himself, whom he has healed using UniSol technology. During the fight, Luc covers S.E.T.H. in liquid nitrogen then shatters S.E.T.H.'s frozen body. Luc then engages into a fight with Romeo, which ends when Maggie finally rebels against the UniSols by shooting Romeo, and allows Luc and Hillary to get out of the building on time. However, the bomb that General Radford had placed was deactivated by S.E.T.H.. As Romeo and the platoon of Universal Soldiers start to march out for battle, Luc fires at the explosive charge blowing up the building, killing all the Universal Soldiers. Powers and Abilities *S.E.T.H. as a computer, was a superintelligent artifical intelligence machine. *In human form, he is still a highly dangerous killing machine. Besides extreme computer logic/intelligence, he has super human strength, agility and speed and he is highly skilled in martial arts. He looks muscular, and he is about 6' 0" (1.83 m) tall. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Sophisticated Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Charismatic Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Amoral Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Strategic Category:Thriller Film Villains